vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malkizid, the Branded King
Summary Malkizid, the Branded King is a former Solar of immense power. After having been corrupted by the influences of Lolth, he fell from grace following an ill-fated rebellion; Corellon Larethian punished him for his impudence with a brand notifying all of his folly. This brand constantly bleeds and inflicts horrible things on those who witness it, courtesy of the Elven God. The Solar fell to become a powerful Devil and prince of Hell, however he has been outcast by Asmodeus. He now plots and corrupts the Elves, children of Corellon and mediums of his hatred. The methodical devil prince plans for the day he will exact revenge on the fair-faced god. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B, up to Low 2-C Name: Malkizid, the Branded King Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least thousands of years old Classification: Baatezu Prince Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Devils contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Corruption (Types 1 and 3), Morality Manipulation (Merely listening to the words of a Devil can turn a target evil), Soul Manipulation (Devils are capable of sending souls to hell, though prefer evil ones, upon their death), BFR (Souls transform into a physical shell and are cast into Baator upon death), Text Manipulation (A devil imprints the soul of a corrupted target with their name automatically), Extrasensory Perception (A devil can see the state of one's soul and if another devil has claimed it), Pain Manipulation (A devil is capable of torturing and flaying the soul), Energy Manipulation (Hell is powered by divine energy drawn out from the soul via pain), Power Bestowal (All devils save Lemures can raise other devils to a higher rank, effectively giving the abilities of that rank), Reactive Evolution (Given enough soul energy, a devil can ascend to a new rank of devil, for example, a Spined Devil may become a Bearded Devil), Regeneration (At least Mid, possibly Mid-High, Mid-Godly in his prime Devils can reform from their evolution to higher ranks, which often includes losing all viscera on their body, their heads cracking open), Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3, Anyone outside of the ranks of Baator seeing their regeneration is induced with crippling fear), Absorption (A devil can absorb the energy released by a soul), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Devils will resurrect if killed outside of Baator; Many devils are older than measured time itself, including several Pit Fiends and multiple Archdevils, such as Dispater), Disease Manipulation (Those that devour the flesh of a Baatezu once killed become lethally ill), Preparation (As military geniuses, devils benefit greatly from preparation, creating traps and tricks to practically ensure victory in a given encounter), Fear Manipulation (The equipment of a Devil induces moderate fear in those around them), Abstract Existence (As Outsiders, devils are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Flight, Sword Mastery, Unholy Manipulation, Martial Arts, Body Control, Fear Aura, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D exists on multiple levels of existence, and as such can affect conceptual beings, abstracts, non-corporeals, spirits, and intangible beings), Magic, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Damage Reduction, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3) Stealth Mastery, Large Size (Type 0), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 8; Baatezu cannot die except through violent death, and even then are simply reincarnated in the Seven Hells of Baator), Enhanced Senses, Paralysis Inducement, Willpower Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic Disruption, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR, and Dimensional Travel Nullification, Sealing, Invisibility, Healing, Shapeshifting, Stun and Fatigue Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Summoning, Creation, Danmaku, Earth Manipulation, Resurrection, Perception Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Magic Detection, Preparation, Empathic Manipulation, Mist Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Darkness Manipulation, Necromancy, Clairvoyance, Invisibility Nullification, Mediumship, Air Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Existence Erasure, Supernatural Ability Nullification, Weather Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Portal Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Matter Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Magic, Fear Manipulation, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Stated to be a Solar of unusual power, making him comparable to Avamerin, who slew an Elder Evil and thus comparable to Zargon and Ithyak-Ortheel, is considered an Epic-Level encounter), up to Universe level+ (Stated to be able to combat all but the strongest Archdevils, even Demon Lords fear their might- including beings such as Malcanthet or Orcus) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Far superior to adventurers capable of dodging lightning with relative ease), possibly Infinite (Capable of battling Demon Lords like Malcanthet capable of controlling their own space-time of their planes of existence) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Should be able to push 17.78 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class, up to Universal+ Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level, up to Universe level+ (Superior to other Solars) Stamina: Infinite, requires no rest or sustenance to continue acting Range: Likely thousands of meters with most abilities, extended melee physically Standard Equipment: Unholy Bastard Sword, Mithral Chainmail Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius (Vastly superior to Elder Brains, who maintain all respective knowledge of their entire species; their species are renowned technological masters, having space-faring ships and other Spelljammer tech despite a limited technological setting) Weaknesses: Good- and Lawful- aligned weapons overcome his damage reduction Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Brand: Malkizid is branded atop his forehead with a brand of Corellon Larethian- any that gaze Malkizid are instantly paralyzed and their willpower diminished. Malkizid can use this as a gaze attack. * Destruction: This attack totally and wholly destroys the target instantly. * Implosion: This attack destroys the target from the inside out, slaying them instantly. * Power Word: Kill: A single word induces death on his foes. * Antimagic Circle: All supernatural abilities are rendered null in this circle. * Banishment: Beings from other universes or other planes of existence are returned there, unable to return. * Imprisonment: A sealing technique that combines sealing with any number of secondary measures, including freezing a foe in time, binding them to a pocket dimension, etc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Angels Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Holy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Morality Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acid Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Life Users Category:Curse Users Category:Disease Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Earth Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Perception Users Category:Death Users Category:Causality Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Necromancers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Law Users Category:Claw Users Category:Air Users Category:Animal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Text Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Absorption Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users